Behind Those Emerald Eyes
by MyLastDyingWish
Summary: Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.Naruto and Sakura have a mission to protect a certain boy named Harry Potter,Sasuke is involved, and drama ahead, SAKU/SASU! RATED M for later!AND HERMIONE is plotting something in the shadows, read to find out.ON HIATUS!sorr
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**A/N: Hello to all of my readers. This is my 1st Harry Potter & Naruto crossover. Hopefully this will be a good one, because I haven't read the books (except for the**

**1st one) and I've only seen the movie. This Fan fiction will be taking place in the 4th Movie, the Goblet of Fire. **

**That is all,**

**Xwinter blossomX has spoken. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter, but if I did, I would have been filthy rich and not writing this right now. **

Naruto and Sakura were waiting outside of the Hokage's office for Kakashi, who had been late for about 2 hours now, not much to their surprise. Naruto was wearing his same orange and black jumpsuit. But Sakura was wearing something completely different. Her Anbu Uniform consisted of the grey-ish black vest, underneath was a tight black shirt, without sleeves, showing off her anbu tattoo on her right arm (for girl's it's on the right arm) And instead of pants, she was wearing tight black short shorts and her right leg was bandaged up, showing another tattoo(not anbu tattoo) on her left thigh. Her hair was no longer short but long and up to her mid-thigh. She was also wearing her wolf anbu mask.

"Damn that Kakashi-sensei! He's always late!" Naruto yelled. Sakura's arms were crossed together in front of her chest and her foot was tapping on the floor, but all of a sudden the door to the Hokage's office opened.

Tsunade came out of the room, and she was smiling.

"Naruto, Sakura, come inside." She told them. They nodded and followed her inside, but there was someone in there was unexpected to be there. Naruto's eyes went wide with excitement.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and he glommed onto Sasuke. Sakura just stood there, because she got rid of her feelings for the Uchiha a long time ago and focused on her training instead. And by throwing away her emotions and feelings, it got her to become the strongest kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf and Captain of the Anbu-black ops. She has surpassed her teacher Tsunade in many ways possible and she was looked up to by everyone. If she was the same way when she was twelve, she would have died when she saw Sasuke, but, all she did was stare at him with a calm face.

"_Who's that?" _Sasuke thought looking at the girl under the mask, not knowing that it was Sakura. **(A/N, how can he not notice the pink hair?)**

"Sakura." Tsunade said. Sakura walked over to Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked. Tsunade gave her a folder filled with papers.

"You and your former team have a mission." she said with a blunt smile. "The mission will last for a year, or even more, you and your team are assigned to protect a boy, Harry Potter." Then Naruto spoke up,

"What?! What kind of name is that, he doesn't even sound like he comes from here!" Narut shouted.

"He doesn't, you're all going to England, and you have to protect him from a mysterious man named . . . Voldomort?" Tsunade said looking at the papers. Naruto bursted up lauging.

"VOLDOMORT!" Naruto said in between laughs, "THAT SOUNDS LIKE MOLDYWART!" Tsunade looked at him with her piercing hazel eyes, making him shut up.

"Sakura, you will be the leader for this mission, you all have an hour to pack whatever it is necessary for the mission and you will meet me outside the gate." Tsunade said. Then the four of them walked outside.

"So, Sasuke-teme! Are you glad you came back?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who was still currently looking at Sakura. Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Oi, what are you lookin' at?" Naruto asked with a devilish grin. Sasuke ignored him and continued to look forward. Sakura was walking right in front of them, not listening to even a word they said. Instead, she was talking to the voice inside of her.

"**HEY! THAT BASTARD SASUKE'S BACK, WHAT ARE YOU, I MEAN WE, GOING TO DO?!" **Her inner shouted.

"_I don't really care, you know_." Sakura reasoned.

"**WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK, AFTER WHAT HE DID TO US!" **Her Inner said.

"_Like I said, I don't really care, end of discussion_." Sakura said with an icy tone. That made her inner shut up for the mean time. Then Naruto came up right behind her. With Sasuke right beside him.

"Hey, Sakura, why aren't you saying anything?!" Naruto asked, Sakura ignored him.

"Sakura, that's Sakura?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said.

"**THAT'S SAKURA, SHE GOT WAY HOTTER OVER THE YEARS!" **someone said.

"_Who the hell are you?" _Sasuke asked.

"**I'M YOUR INNER, I SEE WHATEVER YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT, AND RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT OUR SAKU-CHAN!" **he said.

"_What makes you think that, I don't really care about her."_Sasuke said.

"**YES YOU DO, YOU'RE JUST DENYING IT." **Inner said again. Sasuke ignored his comments and his Inner stopped talking for now. Sasuke observed Sakura, how she gained her curves in all of the right places, how her hair grew out, her pale and creamy skin became more and more luscious and soft, Sasuke didn't know how her face looked like since she still had her mask on. Then Sasuke made his way to Naruto.

"Hey, dobe, why is Sakura wearing that mask?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, because she's in Anbu, that's why, I thought you were smart enough to know that?" Naruto said.

"_Anbu? Sakura is strong enough to be in Anbu?" _Sasuke thought.

"Oh, and she also is the Anbu black-ops Captain, Sakura-chan also surpassed baa-chan years ago and is the most skilled and powerful kunoichi/ medic-nin here!" Naruto ranted on. Sasuke was amazed in 

how much more powerful Sakura got over the past few years. Then Sakura caught Sasuke staring at her.

"Do you see anything that you like, Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Hmph, why would I?" Sasuke said trying to sound confident.

"Then I will tell you this once, if I ever catch you staring again, you won't live to see tomorrow." She said with an icy tone, that even made Sasuke shiver.

"Is that all?" he asked as soon as he shook it off, she looked at him and took off her mask, and smiled at him. Then turned around and put back her mask.

"_Wow, she really is beautiful." _Sasuke thought looking at her bright emerald eyes, which were now had a tint of lapis lazuli on the iris, her face had no blemishes and her skin was pale and creamy. Sasuke wanted her now even more just as before.

**(A/N I'm not going to write the part where they all go to their houses and pack all of their stuff, so I'm skipping to the part where they're in front of the gate now.)**

Tsunade was waiting for all of them to arrive and saw them all coming. She was standing next to a strange man with a blue-ish robe and a weird stick thing in his hand, Naruto's eye-brow rose,

"Hey, baa-chan, who is that man?" Naruto asked. A vein popped from Tsunade's fore-head.

"What did you call me!?" Tsunade asked as she punched him through a tree, let's just say Naruto stayed quiet for a while after that. "Well, this man is Albus Dumbledoor, head of Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizardry."

"Witches and Wizards?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade nodded,

"Yes, their school is located deep within England, no humans, or to them, muggles, know about them, just like us." Tsunade said, and that made everyone understand a little bit more. Then the man spoke up,

"You don't all speak English, I may presume?" He asked, everyone nodded, then he lifted his wooden stick and a bright light emitted out from it.

"W-What did you do?" Naruto asked, but then caught himself speaking perfect English.

"We can speak English now." Sakura said. It felt a little weird at first, but they all got used to it.

"Well, Sakura, you are in charge of this mission, good luck." Tsunade said. They all nodded and with the wave of Dumbledoor's wand, they were all gone from Tsunade's sight.

"Kami help us." Tsunade prayed.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were now in a weird train station waiting for the old man, then he appeared behind them.

"I will meet all of you when you get to the school, the train is located between Platform 9 ¾ , I must now get going." And with that, he was gone.

"Platform 9 ¾, what's that?" Naruto asked. All of a sudden they saw a family of red heads (A/N bet you can't guess who they are?) walk up to Platform 9 ¾ and ran through the pillar and disappear out of nowhere.

"Whoa, who could've guess that?" Naruto said. Sakura walked up to the woman watching her kids run through the pillars,

"Excuse me Miss; is that the train going to Hogwarts school?" Sakura asked her.

"Oh, yes, you must be new students, you see, you just run in between and you will end up at the train, it's simple really." She said. Sakura thanked her and walked back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, you heard the woman; we have to run in between those pillars." Sakura said, and with that, she was the first one who did so, after that was Sasuke and then Naruto. They ended up in front of the huge train with kids around their age wearing weird cloaks of some kind boarding onto the train.

"I think we have to get on the train." Naruto said.

"Well, that was obvious." Sasuke said. And they boarded the train. Kids were staring at them and also giving them glares, since they were new to this place and world and dressed differently too. But they mostly looked at Sakura, since she had her porcelain Anbu mask on, her tattoo, and most of all, her ninjato (it's a Katana, or Japanese sword) strapped onto her back. The kids were already talking behind their backs basically about their appearances, but the three ninja couldn't care less. Then they found a compartment that could hold all three of them, but there were three others inside, it was none other than Harry Potter and his gang.

"Isn't that the boy?" Sasuke whispered so silently that Harry and his friends couldn't hear but Naruto and Sakura couldn't, Sakura nodded, not saying anything.

"So, um, are you three new this year?" a bushy haired girl asked, still somewhat afraid.

"Yes, we are." Sakura said. "We're exchange students actually." She added.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger." the girl said.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"What are your names?" the red head asked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" he yelled.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said in a dark and brooding way, Hermione's eyes went to him and examined him fully, in other words, checking him out.

_"He's really handsome, and dark too, hmm." _Hermione was secretly planning something in her head while pretending to listen to her friends. Then the compartment door opened, showing a pale blond teen with two plump ones in the back. Harry, Ron and Hermione had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Well if it isn't you three, what are you doing in _our_compartment?" the blond spat. Then he looked at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, who just simply ignored him.

"Hey, you three, the outcasts." Malfoy said to them. Still, they ignored him. Naruto had an urge to punch him in the face but Sakura told him not to. Then Malfoy walked up to them,

"When I call your names, answer to me, you bunch of muggles." Malfoy spat at them. "Why don't you come back where you come from, trash!" He said looking at his two friends signalling them to laugh at this remark. When he turned back around to make another remark, he found Sakura's hand around his neck, holding him up in the air, squeezing the life out of him.

"What did you say, I didn't quite hear it?" She said. He shook his head and she smirked, then she threw him on the floor, quite hard, and he ran out, followed by his two plump friends. Harry and his friend's eyes were wide.

"That boy needs to be taught some manners and respect." Sakura said running her fingers through her silk pink hair. Everybody kept quiet for a while now, until the train came to a stop.

**A/N: I don't know if that was a cliffy or not, but oh well. go to my profile to check out Sakura's anbu uniform, the girl wearing it is not Sakura though. **

**Xwinter blossomX has spoken yet again.**


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing

**So, do you like it so far! Hopefully you do.**

**Warnings:**

**Lemon**

**Mild Language**

**Smuttiness (doesn't that count as lemon, oh well)**

**Death**

**Xwinter blossomX has spoken**

**Oh, and please don't get mad at me, I don't really know much about Harry Potter, but I really wanted to do a crossover, thank you!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Why don't you come back where you come from, trash!" He said looking at his two friends signalling them to laugh at this remark. When he turned back around to make another remark, he found Sakura's hand around his neck, holding him up in the air, squeezing the life out of him.

"What did you say, I didn't quite hear it?" She said. He shook his head and she smirked, then she threw him on the floor, quite hard, and he ran out, followed by his two plump friends. Harry and his friend's eyes were wide.

"That boy needs to be taught some manners and respect." Sakura said running her fingers through her silk pink hair. Everybody kept quiet for a while now, until the train came to a stop.

* * *

**Present:**

"Huh, why did the train stop?" Naruto asked. Harry and his friends got up and started to leave the train.

"I think this is where we get off." Sakura said. She got up and followed Harry, and Sasuke and Naruto followed behind her.

They were now inside a huge castle of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the school was quite huge much to their amazement.

"Wahhh, it's so huge!" Naruto said, with his eyes glistening. All of a sudden an elderly woman wearing a green robe appeared in front of them.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to those of you who do not know me, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, now, all of you must follow me for those who have to be sorted." she said and they followed her to the huge dining room, Harry and his friends sat down at their table, but Naruto and his friends followed the woman. The only ones being sorted were Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Dumbledoor stood up,

"These three new additions to our school are exchange students from Japan, to the right, is Sakura Haruno," He said pointing to her, "To the left of her is Sasuke Uchiha," He said pointing to Sasuke, "And to the right him is Naruto Uzumaki." Dumbledoor said. Naruto was the first to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Naruto headed to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. Sasuke was next,

"_Oh, you would be perfect for Slytherin, but the choice is up to you." _The Hat said, Sasuke said Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled yet again. Sasuke sat next to Naruto, and now was Sakura's turn, she took her place under the hat,

"_What a complex mind, so many choices for you to be . . . but where?" _the Hat asked, "_Shall you be placed with your friends?" _

_"I don't really care either way." _Sakura told it. The Hat chuckled,

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled and Sakura slowly walked over to the table next to her comrads. Then Dumbledoor stood up again,

"This year, our school has been chosen to hold a very special event." He said, "THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENTS!" There were cheers everywhere. "We are having two guests schools participating as well, everyone, The Lovely Ladies of Beauxbatons!" Then the door opened and a crowd of beautiful girls filled the room, they stopped and sighed, walked again, and stopped, and sighed and continued.

"Whoa! Look at that woman!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura. They turned their heads, a very tall woman entered the room. Everyone's eyes went wide except for Sasuke and Sakura (though you couldn't tell since she still had her mask on) When they were seated, Dumbledoor spoke yet again.

And our friends from the North, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff. A group of older boys walked up the walkway between the tables with staffs, twirlight them around and hitting them onto the floor making a sparking effect.

"It's Viktor Krum! It's really him, aww man, I don't have a pen with me!" Ron said. Then all of a sudden, the clouds up above the tables started to thunder and shake, but then a odd looking man took out his wand and stopped it.

"Alastor, good to have you here." Dumbledoor said shaking his hand. Before the man with one eye and another weird one shook his hand, he took out a little cup thing and took a swig and then he shook Dumbledoor's hand.

"Oh, get over it Ron!" Hermione said hitting his arm playfully. Albus and Igor embrace and then they turn around to the school.

"The Ministry of Magic has informed me that, children under age of seventeen are prohibited of participating in the Tournament." Dumbledoor said sadly. There were screams heard from the dining room, but Dumbledoor silenced them. Dumbledoor casts his wand to the Goblet which turned into the Goblet with a blue flame.

"Anyone wishing to participate in the tournament may write their name on a piece of paper and submit it into the Goblet, and before this Friday, the selections will be made." Dumbledoor said. And with that everybody left to go to their quarters, but Dumbledoor held Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke behind.

"You three will enter the Tournament, for the protection of Harry Potter, but I will warn you that this Tournament will not be easy, do you all understand me?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Very well then, you are dismissed." And with that they left. They all headed to the Gryffindor house and found Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch talking.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Hermione said, "Do you guys know where your rooms will be?" They all shook their heads side to side.

"Oh, then, the girl's quarters is to the left," She said pointing to the staricase that led right and left, "And the boys is to the right." she finished. Hermione turned back around to walk towards Ron and Harry and they continued their conversation. (**A/N: Everybody else is sleeping if you're wonder where everyone is, haha)**

"Well, I guess I should look for a room." Sakura said and then she headed off. Naruto looked at Sasuke,

"Ehh, I'm too lazy to look for a room!" Naruto said, but he went to the boy's quarters anyway. As for Sasuke, he stayed down. He made sure that no one was there and then he did a bunch of hand signs.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked kneeling on the floor.

"Hssss, Sasuke, our plan is going along pretty well, hssss." Orochimaru said.

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke, Orochimaru wants you in his quarters, now." Kabuto said. Sasuke lazily got up and slowly made his way to the snake-sannin's room. _

_"Sasuke, I have a mission for you, hssss." Orochimaru said with a sinister smile. _

_"Hn?" Sasuke said._

_"You're going back to Konoha and you're going to make it look like you're returning, you see, Tsunade is going to give them a mission to travel somewhere to protect a certain boy, but that boy is our target you see, I sided with their enemy, this, Voldomort, but, we need you to side with them to know of their plans, hssssss." Orochimaru said. Sasuke understood and was off._

End Flashback

"So, hssss, anything yet?" Orochimaru asked.

"The school is holding a Tournament in a couple of days and I have to participate in it, but nothing else happened so far." Sasuke told him.

"hssss, hmmm, well, I will be back to check on your progresses, Sasuke." And with that, the snake-sannin was gone.

"_I feel like I'm betraying them all over again," _Sasuke thought, "_Well, it won't make a different anyways." _

**"YOU STUPID ASS, WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED OROCHIMARU WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE, I MEAN, WE ALREADY KILLED ITACHI!" **His Inner shouted,

"I thought I told you to go away." Sasuke said.

**"I'M YOU, I CAN'T GO AWAY." **his inner said.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Sasuke walked up to the boy's quarters and found Naruto in a room with two beds, the other bed must have been for Sasuke.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up extra early, about 5 o'clock am. But when he went downstairs, he found Sakura sitting on the couch just watching the fire.

"What are you doing down here so early?" Sasuke asked her. She looked at him and turned back to the fire. "You know, Sakura, you're probably cold as ice on the outside, but you'll always be the weak little fangirl inside." He said to her. That struck a nerve, the last one that is, Sasuke found himself flying across the room in less than half a second.

"What did you say, Uchiha?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke tried to get up, but he couldn't move.

"There's no use trying to move, I comletely paralyzed your whole entire body, but don't worry, this only lasts for about an hour." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke looked at her hands, which emitted a red like chakra. That was probably the cause of what paralyzed him. When Sakura hit Sasuke, it made him create a huge dent in the wall, there were going to be some questions for her later. "_Oh the joy." _Sakura thought. Then Naruto along with Ron and Harry came down from their rooms, all three of their heads shifted to the dent Sakura made.

"S-Sakura-chan, what did you do?" Naruto asked. Harry and Ron's eyes went wide,

"_She_ did that?!" they both said. Naruto nodded, and looked at Sasuke, who had a huge bump on his head.

"Oi, teme, what did you do this time?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"None of your business, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. Then all eyes were on Sakura.

"Oh, sorry, I got a little side-tracked earlier." Sakura apologized with a bow.

"Um, it's no problem, we'll have it fixed later." Ron said.

"Thank you." Sakura said. Then she walked back up to her room to get changed, since she was only wearing her silk robe.

"Gee, teme, Sakura-chan looked pretty pissed off when I came in." Naruto said. Sasuke walked past him,

"Just forget about it." Sasuke said walking up the stairs.

Sakura came down wearing her anbu outfit and her wolf mask and her katana strapped onto her back. She refused to wear those hideous excuse of robes that she was required to wear. But when she went downstairs, she found Naruto and Sasuke wearing them. The old Sakura would have bursted out laughing, but she got rid of her so called emotions long ago, so, she couldn't care less. She just walked past Sasuke and Naruto,

"Hurry up, or else we're going to be late." Sakura said with a smirk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already left before them, to get a early start. They were all in the dining room, but this time, there weren't as many tables as there were yesterday. Everybody was seated and ready to wait for the ones who were chosen for the Tournament. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke got seated right next to Harry. Then Dumbledoor entered the room, followed by the rest of the staff.

"I will now choose the participants of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledoor said, then a piece of paper shot out of the blue, now red fire.

"From Beauxbaton is . . .Fleur Delacour." The girl stood up and had her round of applause and went to the back. "From Drumstrang is . . . " the fire spat out another piece of paper, "Viktor Krum!" The room was filled with cheers, "And from Hogwarts," The fire shot out four pieces of paper." Dumbledoor looked suprised and saw the first name, "Cedric Diggory, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and . . . Harry Potter." When Dumbledoor saw Harry's name, he was even more suprised. Cedric got his applause and he went to the backroom, but as Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Harry stood up, they got some evil glares, for no absolute reason at all, and most of them went to Harry, who was as tense as a rock now. They entered the room that held the Viktor Krum, Fleur, and Cedric.

"You three, sit down." Dumbledoor said. He was uneasy because he did not intend to let Harry in this Tournament, and he wanted to find out who did what made him enter in the first place. Harry sat down as along with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Harry, did you put a spell on the Goblet?" Dumbledoor asked him, Harry shook his head,

"N-no, I didn't!" he stuttered. Then Sakura spoke up,

"Sir, yesterday we searched around the place and found no one, except . . . " Sakura stopped.

"Except?" Dumbledoor asked for her to continue,

"We saw some traces of someone going to and from the Goblet, but it didn't look like Harry, since Sasuke was guarding him yesterday." she whispered to him. Dumbledoor nodded,

"Well, there's nothing that we can do now, all of you will have to participate in this, there is _no_ turning back." Dumbledoor said.


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Objective

**Recap:**

**"Harry, did you put a spell on the Goblet?" Dumbledoor asked him, Harry shook his head,**

**"N-no, I didn't!" he stuttered. Then Sakura spoke up,**

**"Sir, yesterday we searched around the place and found no one, except . . . " Sakura stopped.**

**"Except?" Dumbledoor asked for her to continue,**

**"We saw some traces of someone going to and from the Goblet, but it didn't look like Harry, since Sasuke was guarding him yesterday." she whispered to him. Dumbledoor nodded,**

**"Well, there's nothing that we can do now, all of you will have to participate in this, there is _no_ turning back." Dumbledoor said.**

* * *

"_No turning back_ . . ." Harry thought. Naruto jumped onto the couch where Harry was sitting.

"Ehh, this whole day was annoying, people kept giving us bad looks!" Naruto said.

"Well, maybe it's because we're participating in the Tournament." Sakura said while taking off her mask.

"Why are you always wearing that mask?" Hermione asked curiously at Sakura. Sakura smiled at her,

"It is required where I am from." she said.

"So, it's some sort of religion?" Hermione asked again.

"Not really." Sakura said. Hermione looked at Sakura's tattoo,

"What's that tattoo for." Hermione asked again,

**"THIS GIRL IS GETTING ON MY NERVES, LET'S GET RID OF HER!" **Sakura's Inner screamed.

"_We can't do that, she has connections with Harry, remember?" _Sakura said.

**"WHO GIVES A SHIT, PUNCH HER ALREADY."** Inner said.

"_No." _Sakura replied again with a cold tone.

"Hello, Sakura?" Hermione asked,

"Oh, this tattoo is also required." Sakura said and brushed past Hermione going upstairs to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Sakura was sitting in front of the fireplace again deep in thought, then she heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

Sasuke came downstairs after taking a bath, his hair was soggy and dripping, making him look 10x more attractive.

**"WHOA, DID YOU SEE THAT, SASUKE LOOKS SO FRICKEN HOT!" **Sakura's Inner said.

"_I thought I told you to go away, as I said before, go away." _Sakura said. Her Inner left once again. Sasuke went downstairs where Naruto, Ron, Harry and Hermione were. There were other people in the room too, but he ignored the fact that they were there. Sasuke made his way to Naruto, who was currently sitting on the reddish maroon couch.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto greeted him.

"Hmph, dobe." Sasuke said to Naruto. Hermione was sitting next to Naruto and looked up at Sasuke, who was still not yet dried off yet. Her lips curled to a smile.

"_Hmph, no one even suspects what I'm planning, fools," _She thought, "_I will get him, no matter what it takes." _Sasuke caught her looking at him and he looked at her too, trying to toy with her mind, she blushed lightly and turned her head around. Sasuke smirked.

_"Foolish girl." _he thought. Just then Sakura came back from upstairs after taking a quick shower. Her long hair was damp and she was only wearing a red silk robe. The robe was slightly open at the bottom revealing some of her leg. Everybody's eyes went to Sakura, who was striding towards Naruto and them.

_"Whoa, she looks . . . " _Sasuke thought,

**"FUCKING HOT!" **His Inner shouted.

_"Wha the . . . I thought I told you to go away." _Sasuke told him.

**"TCH, TCH, I CAN'T GO AWAY, I'M YOU, LET'S JUST SAY I'M YOUR CONSCIENCE!" **Inner said.

"_Whatever, but, she looks . . . beautiful." _Sasuke thought. Sakura made her way past him, and the scent of cherry blossom and vanilla filled the air. It was a sweet aroma.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her. She sweetly smiled at him. Sakura looked at Sasuke,

"Sasuke." she said.

"Hn." he replied. She looked at him with suspiscious eyes and then turned back to Naruto.

"So, tomorrow is the beginning of the Tournament, I wonder what the first task will be." Sakura stated.

"Hmm, it's probably going to be easy anyways, so there's nothing to worry about!" Naruto said lazily. Sakura smacked him in the head,

"Naruto, don't let your gaurd down, we don't know what's in store for us." she said. Naruto folded his arms and started talking to Ron. Harry on the other-hand was still as tense as a rock, ever since yesterday! Hermione patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be fine, I'm sure of it." Hermione said to comfort him, still, he was tense. Ron hasn't spoken to him since the picking of the participants, instead, he too was giving Harry glares. Hermione went over to Ron and smacked him in the arm,

"What's got your socks in a knot, why are you so angry all of a sudden!" Hermione shouted.

"It's none of your damn business." he spat, and then he left for first period class. Sakura looked at the time,

"Well, we better get to class, I'm going upstairs to get ready." Sakura went upstairs quickly and then she came back down wearing her anbu uniform and mask, and her katana strapped to her back. This time she was wearing her gloves, instead of her hands being bare. Her hair was loosely curled and ended at her waist. Sasuke couldn't help but stare, but he wished that she would leave out the mask.

"Today is the beginning of the Tournament, we're going to be givent he first task today." Sakura said, tightening her gloves.

"Right, we have to be ready." Sasuke said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Naruto said with his hands behind his hand.

* * *

Everyone was inside a tent, along with Viktor Krum, Fleur, Cedric and Harry. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke made their way to Harry, who was sweating like a waterfall.

"Are you okay, Harry, I'm sure everything is gonna be alright!" Naruto said patting him on the back. Then, all of a sudden, Hermione came through the tent secretly,

_"I'm gonna tell Sasuke good luck!" _She thought, but Harry spotted her and went to her,

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Uh, um, Good Luck!" she said and hugged him. Then she left.

"Whoa, what was that about, Harry?" Naruto asked with a sheepish grin.

"N-nothing!" he stuttered,

"Riiight." Naruto said nudging him on the arm. Them Dumbledoor entered the room.

"Everybody, gather round." he said. The man next to him had a bag, moving by itself.

"Now, Fleur." He signaled her to reach into the bag, as she did, she flinched and pulled out a little dragon,

"The welsh green." he said, Fleur looked up to her teacher in fear and suprise,

"Krum," the man said giving him the bag, he pulled out another dragon,

"The Chinese fireball, hmmm." he said. Next is Cedric,

"The Swedish Short Snout." he said, "Next is, Harry Potter, and you three." Harry and them gathered around the man,

"Harry." he said, and Harry pulled out a dragon, but more fiesty than the others,

"The Hongarian Horn Tailed." the man said in a dangerous voice. Then it was Naruto's turn,

"The norweigan ridgeback, next." the man went to Sasuke and Sasuke pulled out a little dragon,

"The Peruvian Vipertooth." he said, and last was Sakura, who did not hesitate to put her hand into the bag,

"The Hebridean Black." he said with fear in his eyes. Sakura did not know that she chose the most aggressive dragon known to be a merciless killer, feared by most. But Sakura showed no fear in her eyes, but no one could tell, since she was wearing her mask.

"All of these dragons have been assigned an egg, you will try to get the egg for the next part of the Tournament, you may try anything necessary, but these dragons will not hold back, understood?" Dumbledoor asked and everyone nodded.

"Good." Dumbledoor said.

**Haha! I'm leaving it there, don't worry, I'm gonna update soon!**

**hmmm, and what is Hermione planning?!**

**Please Review, don't just add me to the story alert thingie, i want reviews! REVIEWS! (wow, i sound pretty crazy, lol)**

**Xwinter blossomX has spoken**


	4. Chapter 4:Tears

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, which is VERY sad. And if i did, i'd be one stinkin rich person probably swimming in money. just kidding, lol!**

**xwinter blossomX has spoken! NOW READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Oh, and for Sakura, i'm going to make up some jutsu's for her, okay?**

**once again, xwinter blossomX has spoken (i bet you're all thinking, why the hell does she keep saying that? the answer is: I can!)**

**now, back to the story **

_Recap_:

_"The Hebridean Black." he said with fear in his eyes. Sakura did not know that she chose the most aggressive dragon known to be a merciless killer, feared by most. But Sakura showed no fear in her eyes, but no one could tell, since she was wearing her mask._

_"All of these dragons have been assigned an egg, you will try to get the egg for the next part of the Tournament, you may try anything necessary, but these dragons will not hold back, understood?" Dumbledoor asked and everyone nodded._

_"Good." Dumbledoor said._

* * *

"Viktor Krum, at the sound of the cannon you will-" Dumbledoor was cut off by the cannon, "Well, you may go." Viktor tensed for a while then headed out. (**A/N: I'm not going to write the dragon fight scenes for all of these people, are you crazy! I'm just writing them for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, Harry is the same from the movie, okay?)**

After Krum was Fleur, then Cedric, and then Harry at last. They all got their golden eggs skillfully, and now was Naruto's turn.

"Hmm, hopefully this won't be so bad!" Naruto said.

"Just remember to not let your gaurd down, who knows that they're capable of." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Right." Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto retorted. Naruto headed outside, and he heard people cheering, so he had on his usual grin on his face. He was going against the norweigan ridgeback, which was rumored to be very venomous. Naruto saw the golden egg right in front of him, laying on a pile of rocks,

"Hmph, that was easy, it's only over there!" Naruto said running up to it, but then he heard a big roar coming from behind him. It was the dragon, ready to attack Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto thought dodging it. "So that's the dragon, ehh?" Naruto got out a kunai, placing it in front of him in defense. (**A/N: they're going to be allowed to have their ninja weapons here and they're going to be allowed to use their jutsu.) **

The dragon came flying towards Naruto, with it's big fangs pointing towards Naruto.

"You're not going to catch me!" Naruto yelled as he jumped onto the dragon's back. There were gasps from the crowd,

"How can he do that, doesn't he know how dangerous the dragons are?!" Hermione yelled.

"At least the show is getting better!" Ron exclaimed. Naruto dug his kunai on the hard back of the ridgeback, trying to slow it down. The dragon flew higher up in the air and shook itself, trying to shake off Naruto.

"Kage no Bunshin!" Naruto said making his handsigns, making a clone appear right beside him, the clone put his hand over Naruto's and started rotating his hands around Naruto's palm ,then, all of a sudden a blue spiral appeared in his hand and the clone disappeared.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled as he buried the Rasengan into the dragon's spine, causing the dragon to spiral down to the ground. The dragon was defeated.

"He did it?!" Ron yelled. Naruto walked over to the egg and held it up to the roaring crowd. Then walked back into the tent.

"Haha, that was pretty fun, good luck, teme!" Naruto said to his raven-haired friend.

"I'm not gonna need it, dobe." Sasuke smirked. Then Sasuke walked out.

"Good job, Naruto." Sakura said to him.

"Haha, thank you Sakura-chan." He said scratching his head. Now it was Sasuke's turn.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" the announcer yelled. The crowd, mostly girls, started cheering for him. He was going against the Peruvian Vipertooth, a more venomous dragon than Naruto's, but a little smaller. Sasuke waited until the dragon showed itself, he didn't make his way towards the egg this yet, so he waited behind a rock with his katana in his hand. Then he heard it. It roared and soared up into the sky, blowing flames down at Sasuke.

"Hmph!" Sasuke smirked, the dragon wouldn't even be able to stand a chance against him. Sasuke went to the next rock. When the dragon stopped and flew back down, Sasuke made handsigns and then appeared in front of the dragon,

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and then a giant fireball went in front of the dragon's face, the dragon cried out in pain.

"Hmph, this isn't so hard!" Sasuke thought smugly. The dragon lashed it's fangs in front of Sasuke and then one of it's venomous fangs hit Sasuke's arm.

"Gah!" Sasuke thought. His arm felt paralyed and it was bleeding.

"Then I guess I have no choice." Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and did a couple of handsigns. He was holding his right arm and then a blaze of blue chakra came out from his hand.

"What in god's name is that!?" Ron yelled.

"It sounds like . . . birds?" Hermoine added.

_"CHIDORI_!" Sasuke said as he hit the dragon. The dragon cried out in pain and then fell to the ground.

"Hmph." Sasuke thought grabbing onto the golden egg, then he went back into the tent, ignoring the screaming girls. Now it was Sakura's turn. When Sakura went past him, Sasuke stole a glance at her.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" the Announcer yelled. A crowd of boys started cheering for her, she just merely smirked. Sakura walked right up to the egg and was about to grab it but the Hebridean appeared right before her, it was a dark blue-ish color, with rough looking scales. It had a beautiful color of purple eyes and long fangs and a spiked tail, it was about 50x more taller than her. The dragon roared in her face, but she showed no emotion. All of a sudden, Sakura's eyes went black and the dragon screamed in utter pain and then fell to the ground. Sakura grabbed the egg and looked up at the audience, who were in complete shock, she then walked back into the tent.

"Sakura-chan . . ." Naruto said. And much to anyone's suprise, Sasuke too had his jaw wide ope and and his eyes wide.

"Do you have anything to say, Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura said with a smirk and emphasizing on the kun. Sasuke shook his head and walked away.

"_S-she beat the dragon faster than us and didn't even have to move a single finger!" _He thought while walking away, "_She sure has gotten . . . stronger." _The only thing he didn't know was that, he didn't know how much stronger.

* * *

Later on in the Gryffindor common room, everybody was cheering for Harry, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sasuke had almost all of the girls around him, much to his distaste and Sakura had a whole group of guys around her, much to her disgust. She glared at them with ice cold eyes and headed to the girl's room upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked.

"Eh, I don't know, but Sakura-chan hasn't always been like that." Naruto said sadly. Ron and Harry were suprised.

"Really, how was she like then?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she was amazing! She was always kind and caring towards everyone, she also helped out in the hospital everyday!" Naruto said, then he went silent for a while,

"Then everything changed when . . . "Naruto glared at Sasuke, who was also listening in the conversation. When Sasuke saw Naruto glaring at him, he felt a pang of pain in his heart.

"When what?" Ron asked. Naruto got up,

"Go ask Sasuke, I'm sure he knows, actually, because he was the one who _caused_ it all." Naruto said as he went upstairs. Eyes were on Sasuke now.

"Well, what happened?" Harry asked. Sasuke grimaced. He was debating whether or not to tell them what happened.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke sneered at them, then he walked back upstairs, Naruto was already fast asleep.

The next morning there was no Tournament for a couple of days. They all had a week to figure out the clue for the 2nd task, and they were given no hints.

Sasuke was still deep in thought.

_"The night I left her . . . was probably one of the most worst days of her life." _Sasuke thought, feeling more pain in his chest. _"Why did I do it?_"

**"CAUSE YOU WERE STUPID AND POWER HUNGRY, THAT'S WHY!" **His Inner screamed at him.

"_God, it's you again." _Sasuke thought.

**"WHAT, I'M YOU, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME!" **his Inner said to him.

_"Listen, I'm not in the mood right now . . . " _Sasuke said.

**"MHMM, RIIIIGHT!" **His Inner said before leaving.

_"So annoying," _Sasuke thought, "_Maybe, tomorrow I will get to talk to her." _Sasuke thought and then fell deep asleep.

Sasuke woke up extra early knowing that Sakura would be down there, as always. As he went down the stairs he found her there, sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"..." There was no answer.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked again,

"What do you want?" Sakura asked in monotone.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"That night," Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura to see if she flinched or anything, but she didn't, "Was that the worst day of your life?" Sakura looked at him and laughed.

"You foolish boy, no, that was not the worst day of my life." she said laughing, Sasuke was now confused,

"Then . . . what was?" he asked her. Her face was now straight and calm,

"The day you came back to Konoha, that was the worst day of my life." She said with complete and utter anger in her voice and eyes.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I never wanted you to come back, not after what you did to me, but . . . I could care less now about what you did to me." Sakura said.

"You said you loved me." Sasuke asked her.

"That was a long time ago, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"B-but?" Sasuke stuttered,

"But what?" she asked,

"I . . . loved you." Sasuke said. Sakura was not expecting this. She never thought that Sasuke Uchiha would ever say that to her.

"W-what?" Sakura asked him.

"You heard me Sakura, I. Love. You." he said. Sakura slapped him, even though her hand was not enhanced by chakra, it still sent him halfway across the room. His cheeks were already starting to swell.

"You're lying!" Sakura yelled at him, "Everything you're telling me, those were all lies!" Before she knew it, she was crying. Sakura wasn't used to crying anymore. The last time she cried was a year after Sasuke left, and she hasn't cried since, but this was a first.

"W-what?" Sakura asked. Sasuke got up from the ground and hugged Sakura, who tried to push him off.

"Sakura . . . I'm sorry."Sasuke said to her. She buried her face onto his chest.

"I hate you." she said.

"I love you too." he said with a chuckle.

**Yeah, this chapter was kinda weird, but I'm the writer here and I write what I want! BWAHAHAHA! lol, just kidding. Yeah, the scene between Sasuke and Sakura was kinda corny, hmm? But oh well, **

**AND LISTEN, I DON'T WANT ANYONE JUST ADDING ME TO THE STORY ALERT THINGS, I WANT REVIEWS, AND IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS THEN YOU DON'T GET ANY CHAPTERS, GOT IT! **

**xwinter blossomX has spoken.**

**ja ne!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

**A/N: Okay, i'm just saying that I'm getting a little bit annoyed right now, because people are just adding me to their story alerts and other things but they aren't reviewing. Haven't I made myself clear yet!? I WANT REVIEWS! And, I'm not updating until I get more reviews, It's getting on my last nerve even though I keep saying to Review on every chapter. Gosh, people, I'm sorry for being such a biotch right now (even though it's who I Am) but, i'm actually really serious. **

**Gomen! wait, no, i'm not sorry. (**


	6. Author's Note Again

**A/N: Okay, this is another note. I'm sorry for not updating that much. Yeah, I kno it's summer, but, guess what? I'm starting High School! And, I was oh-so stupid enough to sign up for advanced placement classes like, ag/science! And guess what? I got accepted, and I have Summer homework. LOTS AND LOTS of it. .**

**i'm working on it and so far i'm half-way through . . . so, once I get done, I'll try to start updating more often, okay?? **


	7. Chapter 5: Yule Ball and a Big Commotion

****

A/N: Sorry for not updating and I know that I have been being a biotch for making people try to review. So, now, I'm taking down the "you have to review to get the next chapter" rule. I'm going to write because I want to write.

**And, I would like to thank Akahayate for making me come to my senses, okay? **

**Gomen! And, another reason that I won't really be able to update as much is because of my Summer Homework for High School, okay, I'll try to squeeze in some time for this as much as possible. **

**Oh, and no flames. I take constructive criticism and suggestions, but absolutely no flames, thank you**

**Oh, and this chapter might be a little little little cheesy or something, i don't really know, but, oh well **

**Recap:**

_"You're lying!" Sakura yelled at him, "Everything you're telling me, those were all lies!" Before she knew it, she was crying. Sakura wasn't used to crying anymore. The last time she cried was a year after Sasuke left, and she hasn't cried since, but this was a first._

_"W-what?" Sakura asked. Sasuke got up from the ground and hugged Sakura, who tried to push him off._

_"Sakura . . . I'm sorry."Sasuke said to her. She buried her face onto his chest._

_"I hate you." she said._

_"I love you too." he said with a chuckle._

Sasuke was sitting down while Sakura was currently burying her face into his chest.

"Sasuke-kun . . . why? Why did you leave us?" She asked him with pleading eyes. Sasuke looked deep into her eyes, they were no longer ice cold but kind and gentle like before, but they still showed strength.

"I had to." He told her.

"No, you didn't!" she said shaking her head, "We could have helped you! You didn't need power, you just needed . . . us!" Sakura complained. Tears were now forming in her eyes again.

"You left me on that bench, and ever since that day I strived to get stronger for you, and everyday I thought that you would come back for me!" She said beating him on the chest. This caused pain in his heart again.

"Sakura . . . I had to do it, to kill Itachi, you know that." Sasuke told her.

"It's not that Sasuke, you pushed everyone away, you isolated yourself!" She told him. "On that day, I told you I loved you and I meant it, I would have done anything for you!"

"Sakura-" Sasuke started,

"You say you love me . . . but how can I trust the person who already broke my heart?" She asked him with agonizing pain in her eyes. Her tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. And Sasuke didn't know what do do about it.

**"YOU IDIOT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU MADE SAKU-CHAN CRYYY!": **His Inner said.

"_What am I supposed to do about it?" _Sasuke asked.

**"I DON'T KNOW, ANYTHING I GUESS?!" **Inner said.

_"What great conscience you are." _Sasuke thought. And before Sasuke knew it, his lips crashed onto hers. At first Sakura was shocked,

_"H-he's kissing me!" _Sakura thought.

**"FINALLY, SOME ACTION!!" **Sakura's inner yelled,

_"Does he really love us?" _Sakura asked.

**"OF COURSE HE DOES, LOOK, HE'S KISSING US!" **Inner Sakura said.

_"Maybe he really does . . . he's never kissed me before?" _Sakura said. Sasuke kept on kissing her, he licked the bottom of her lips for entrance, at first she didn't let him, but she eventually gave it. His tongue collided with hers, she tried to not moan, but it just escaped her lips.

"Ahhhmm." she moaned. Sasuke's hand traveled up from her legs to her thigh and then to her stomach, his hand lightly brushed against her breast which caused her to moan more. His lips moved from her lips to her neck, all of a sudden Naruto came down from the stairs. But, Sasuke and Sakura were too caught up in their "moment" that they didn't notice Naruto there.

"Hey, Teme, Sakura . . . chan?" Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw this scene. Sasuke quickly moved away from Sakura and Sakura was still sitting there blushing like crazy.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Um . . . I just wanted to go downstairs but . . . I think I'm going upstairs." He said leaving. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and both of them chuckled a little bit.

"Next time." Sasuke told Sakura in the ear, which made her blush more.

* * *

The next morning everybody was sitting down in class with Professor McGonagall.

"The Yule Ball is actually a . . . dance." She said after her speech on dancing. Then the balding man turned on this old looking music playing machine. Then Professor looked at Ron,

"Mr. Weasley, if you may please?" She asked signalling him to be her dance partner.

"W-what?" He asked sulking in his char. Then his friends gave him a slap on the back,

"You can do it Ron!" someone said. Ron got up and stood in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Put your hand on my waist, Mr. Weasley?" she told him. And they soon started dancing a waltz. People, mostly the guys, started to make smooching sounds, including Naruto. Then Sakura hit him in the head,

"Naruto! You idiot, stop that!" Sakura said.

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto said putting up his hands. In three days was the day of the Yule Ball, which was actually a dance. All three schools got to participate. The main event is where the participants of the Triwizard Tournament go to the middle of the whole ball and dance. And in two days, everyone had to have a partner.

Sakura, now kind of being her old self, was thinking of who she was going with. Many guys have asked her to go, but she declined. She was actually waiting for Sasuke to gather up the courage to ask her, but he didn't.

_With Hermione_

Hermione was now in her room, after taking a quick little shower she was thinking of who she would go to the Yule Ball with. Barely anyone asked her, and she still declined them. She was waiting for _him _to ask her.

_"Sasuke Uchiha, why hasn't he asked me yet?!" _Hermione thought angrily. "_If it wasn't for that Sakura girl, Sasuke would probably already ask me!" _Hemione thought. She looked at her dress **(A/N: I'm not making Hermione wear the dress from the movie, okay?) **It was a midnight blue color and it reached above her knees, but below the thigh. It was strapless, but it did look beautiful. Hermione smirked conceitedly.

"_I'm going to be the center of attention, everyboy's heads will turn towards me, and with Sasuke with me, it'll be even better!" _Hermione thought. Hermoine then had an idea.

_"Sasuke always goes downstairs at a time like this . . . maybe if I go downstairs and act like it was a coincidence . . ." _She thought. So she made her way downstairs, but she saw something not to her liking.

Sasuke was kissing Sakura. Her face was flushed and so was his, their breathing was ragged, and the smell of lust was in the air.

"Sakura . . . "Sasuke started.

"N-no Sasuke . . . not yet." Sakura said. Hermoine was enraged by this. She knew that Sakura would be trouble! Now she wanted to get rid of her even more. When Hermione turned back to Sauske and Sakura they started kissing again, Hermione ran upstairs to her room fighting her tears.

_"I'll get you for this!" _She thought.

Sakura was currently in her room, with Sasuke. And no, they didn't do that much last night except for some kissing. But last night while that happened, Sakura felt a familiar presence in the room, but she didn't see anyone. That was why she stopped Sasuke from going further, just in case. Sasuke was still sleeping right beside her, he went to her room secretly, and was lucky since she had a room to herself. And a whole bed.

"Sasuke, I know you're awake." She said. his eyes shot up and he straddled himself above her. He was smirking.

"Someday, I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your pretty little face!" She said with a grin.

"I'd like to see you try, Sa-ku-ra?" he mocked her. She then pounced onto him. Before Sasuke could turn her over, there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan, are you still sleeping? And I can't find teme, have you seen him?" Naruto asked.

"U-um, no, I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Sakura said while Sasuke was now hovering above her.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said walking away. Sakura gathered a little bit of chakra in her fist and pushed Sasuke away.

"Stop, not right now." she said. Sasuke frowned and then opened the door, making sure nobody was out there. Then he walked out.

Hermoine was still in her room, but she was looking outside the crack of her door to see Sasuke walking out of Sakura's room.

_"What have they been up to now?!" _Hermoine thought. She then walked outside and caught up with Sasuke.

"hey, Sasuke, do you have a partner for the Ball yet?" She asked him. If he wasn't going to ask her, she would.

"No." he said continuing walking.

"Then, do you mind going together with me?" She said with a sly grin, she mubled something under her breath, a forbidden spell, before Sasuke could notice, he found himself under her spell.

"Y-yes?" He said, confused.

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione said hugging him, "Do you want to hang out this afternoon?" He nodded and she smirked, then the two walked off.

Later that night, Orochimaru came back to gain info from Sasuke.

"Anything, Sasuke-kun, hsssssss?" He asked.

"Yes, I have completed the first task. But, the only clue I got for the second was this golden egg?" Sasuke said holding it up. Orochimaru took it.

"Hmmm, hssss?" Orochimaru opened it and the sound of screams filled the room. But Orochimaru closed it.

"Interesting, hsssss." he said.

"Oh . . . and, about Sakura Haruno, hssss?" Orochimaru asked.

"Her? What about her?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"Did you find any information about her?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, during her battle with the dragon, she killed it in less than a second, without moving a finger." Sasuke said, "But I did notice something."

"And what is that, hsssss?" Orochimaru asked.

"Her eyes turned black and when I fought her, her palms glowed with red chakra." Sasuke said confused.

"Interesting, hsssss." then he muttered something like,"So the demon has finally has finally kicked in, hssssss." And with that, he was gone.

"Demon . . . what demon?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

The next morning Sakura got up early that morning to see if Sasuke was downtairs. As she descended from the stairs she saw Sasuke's raven hair on the couch. Sakura smiled.

_"I knew he would be waiting for me." _She thought chuckling. She walked a little closer but found a big bush of hair on Sasuke's shoulder.

_"What the fuck?" _Sakura thought. "Sasuke?" She said. He turned around, just glancing at her, with his cold eyes. Then she saw the girl, it was that Hermione girl!

**"WHAT THE FUCK, THAT BITCH, WHY IS SHE WITH SASUKE-KUN!?" **Sakura's Inner yelled.

"_I want to know too." _Sakura thought. She kept her emotions in tow, so that she wouldn't have to kill the bitch.

"Do you need anything?" Hermione asked. Sakura glared at her, but the girl just smirked.

"Yeah, I want to know why you're here with Sasuke?" Sakura asked with an icy tone.

"Sakura, leave us alone." Sasuke demanded. Sakura ignored him.

"Answer me." Sakura said to Hermione.

"I don't think I have to, event to a person like you!" Hermone said. Hermione was now standing up and facing Sakura.

"Wait, what did you say, I didn't quite hear what you said?" Sakura told her.

"I don't have to explain myself to a **whore** like you." Hermione said, thinking that she had a victory. Sakura smirked, and Hermione furrowed her brows.

"You are really a stupid girl, you know?" Sakura said. Hermione was going to pounce on Sakura when Sasuke stopped her.

"Enough, Sakura, I won't tell you again, leave!" He said glaring at her.

"Sasuke, what are you doing with a girl like her?" Sakura asked him.

"Isn't that obvious?" Hermoine said draping herself over Sasuke, "We're together." Sakura's eyes went wide. She felt like she couldn't move.

_"Has he . . . betrayed us again?" _She thought, "_But he said-" _Sakura shook her head, "_But . . . he told me that he loved me!" _

"But . . . Sasuke?" Sakura pleaded.

"Enough." Sasuke said walking away with Hermione in his arms. Leaving Sakura standing there again, like before . . . alone. Naruto was finally downstairs and he didn't have a clue of what just happened.

"Hey Sakura . . .chan?" Sakura was now clinging onto his shirt and sobbing.

"Sakura, what happened?" He asked her. And all she muttered was,

"Sasuke." Naruto was enraged, how could Sasuke do this to her, again!

_"First, he leaves her on that cold bench, then she changes because of him! And now, when everything gets better, he does it agian!" _Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to do anything for me anymore . . . I'll handle everything." Sakura said in between sobs, then she stood up.

"A-are you sure, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked serious. She nodded.

"Yes." She said. "Naruto-kun, do you have a date to the dance yet?" Sakura asked him, he shook his head.

"Well, do you mind going with me?" She asked.

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed in delight and he hugged her.

"No problem." She said.

* * *

Today was the day of the Yule Ball. Everyone was very excited. Ron and Harry finally were able to snatch a date. Sakura was currently in her room thinking.

"_Should I really go to this thing?"_ She thought. "_Of course I do, I promise Naruto . . . " _She got up and looked into her mirror.

**With Hermoine **

Hermione was in her room, currently admiring herself in the mirror. Her dress was a very short length and was a midnight blue color and was strapless Her blue sequined heels were now finally in place and she put a hand on her hip. Her hair was straightened, but not really a good job of it, and was let free. She also had a black diamond choker necklace on, a gift from Sasuke. She smirked at the thought of Sakura during the dance. Hermione and Sasuke would be the center of attention at the dance.

Sasuke was waiting outside with Naruto waiting for their dates. Naruto was giving Sasuke bad looks while Sasuke was waiting for Hermione. Then Hermoine entered the room. Sasuke smiled and went towards her,

"You look beautiful." he said. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Naruto grimaced.

"_Where are you Sakura-chan?" _He thought. Sasuke left with Hermione for the dance, not wanting to be late. Naruto waited for Sakura for a little while then decided to wait for her before the dance started.

Everybody was now downstairs, the dance was not started yet, and Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"She probably is too scared to show herself." Hermione said cockily. Sasuke smirked at this comment.

"Shut up you hag, you don't know anything!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Oh yeah, make me." Hermione said putting her arm around Sasuke. Naruto was about to charge at her when everybody's eyes faced the stairs and there were murmurs coming from everybody.

"Whoa, look at her!" one guy said.

"She is hot." another said.

"Who is she?" one girl asked.

"I don't know, but she is gorgeous, and that dress!" the girl's friend said, "Only someone with that kind of body and curves would pull it off." Naruto, Sasuke and Hermione turned to look.

Sakura.

"Whoa." Naruto said with his eyes wide. Sasuke's eyes went wide too. She was wearing a long red dress with intricate cut out designs on the stomach part, it had a long slit ending at her thigh, exposing her neverending pale smooth legs. Her hair was in a high but loose but, with curls surrounding her pale creamy face. She was making her way towards Naruto and Sasuke. When she saw Naruto, she smiled brightly and went over and gave him a hug. The smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms filled the air, a very sweet smell indeed. Sasuke felt a pang of pain and guilt in his chest when he saw Sakura hug Naruto like that.

"Naruto-kun, can you put on my necklace for me?" Sakura asked her friend. He nodded and put it on for her. All the guys eyed Naruto with envy and jealousy, even Sasuke. Hermione stood there in utter anger and jealousy.

_"This was supposed to be my night!" _She yelled in her head. Sakura looked at Sasuke and Hermione and smiled. The doors have already opened for the students to enter, but the Triwizard Tournament contestants had to wait outside. Sakura and Naruto were arm in arm and facing the door where the students were waiting. Sasuke and Hermione went first, making Hermione's pride boost up more, if it were possible. Then there was Cedric and Cho Chang, after was Fleur, then Viktor and then Harry. Naruto and Sakura were next. As soon as they entered the room claps and whistles were heard from all over. Shouts like,

"Go out with me!" or

"Ditch that loser!" were heard everywhere, and much more. Sakura paid no attention to them and focused on Naruto. Naruto was still blushing like crazy. Then it was time to dance. All of them got into a circle and started dancing. Then everybody else joined too.

Everybody was now on the other dance floor dancing to the rock band playing on the stage. Everybody was having fun. Except for Hermione. Sasuke kept looking at Naruto and Sakura, wanting to make sure they kept their distances and other things like that. And to make sure Naruto's hands didn't move anywhere else.

"Sasuke, my feet are hurting, let's go over to the food bar." Hermione told him.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I'm thirsty, can we get something to drink!" Naruto asked her.

"Naruto, you don't have to ask me a question like that. If you're thirsty, then let's get a drink!" she told him. They made their way to the food bar where they found Hermione and Sasuke.

"Ah, look who's here." Hermione said, "Is that your idea of a last minute date, Sakura?" Sakura's eyes went wide and Naruto grimaced.

"What did you say, I didn't quite hear it." Sakura said inching closer. Oh, how Hermione was in for it.

"I mean, you're so _pathetic_ that you would go with a _pathetic _loser like him." Hermione said talking about Naruto. He was about to yell at her but Sakura beat him to it.

"What did you say, you bitch?" Sakura said, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"And what's up with your dress, it looks kind of . . . slutty?" Hermione said innocently, but smirking after. Oh, Hermione pulled the wrong card to pull. Sakura lifted up part of her dress and took out her kunai from the black garter, which made her look more seductive.

Sakura held Hermione to the wall with the kunai to her chest. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"You're such a slut!" Hermione repeated by slipping her glass of red wine into Sakura's cleavage. The cold drink ran down Sakura's breast. Sakura's brows lifted, then she smirked. She put her finger to her chest and wiped off some of the beverage and licked her finger.

"Mmmm." Sakura said. Some guys were even surrounding them now, eyes wide at her action, some even drooling. Sakura threw Hermione to the floor and left with Naruto.

"That bitch." Hermione muttered, then found a knife like weapon whizzing past her face and ended up scratching her face just a bit.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, whore." Sakura said. Hermione grabbed Sasuke and left the ballroom.

Sakura and Naruto were leaving the dance since they had gotten tired, they were about to leave through the doors when they heard a conversation between Sasuke and Hermione.

"Sasuke, answer my question!" Hermione yelled. "DO YOU LOVE ME?!" Sakura's eyes went wide when she felt a huge pang of pain in her whole chest.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Answer me!" Hermione yelled. She then found herself being embraced by the Uchiha.

"Of course I love you, why are you asking that kind of question?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura's eyes were filled with tears that soon started to cascade down her face like a waterfall. Then Hermione and Sasuke had kissed, and that single kiss was turned into a full blow make out. Sakura fell onto the ground, trying to hide her sobs. Naruto started to clench his fist and then bursted through the doors.

"You motherfucking bastard, I knew that you were low and cold, but I never thought that you were like this!" Naruto said punching him. Sasuke dodged his attacked, but he got hit by some of them. The two of them started to fight each other, with the additional yelling of Hermione telling Naruto to stop. Then Naruto and Sasuke found themselves suddenly flying across the room. Sakura stopped them.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing!?" Naruto yelled.

"Quit it you guys." She said coldly. Hermione glared at her. Sakura didn't want to bother with her again, so she just left.

"You're lucky this time, if Sakura-chan wouldn't have interrupted, I would've killed you!" Naruto told Sasuke, Sasuke smirked and left with Hermione. Leaving Naruto by himself again.

Sakura was in her room sitting on her bed with her head to her knees.

"I knew I couldn't trust him again." She said to herself. Then she heard her door knob twist. Someone entered her room.

Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked her. Hermione closed the door.

"I'm gonna give you a warning, don't mess with me and Sasuke, do you got that?" Hermione said with her arms crossed.

"Why the fuck would I give a shit what goes on between you and that bastard." Sakura said coldly.

"Because I know you love him." Hermione said, "Just get on with your life."

"How can I love him when he's already broken my heart countless times." Sakura said sadly.

"Listen, just stay away from us, got it." Hermione retorted.

"I don't know what spell you got him under, and I have no clue how he fell for it, but I will find out what it is." Sakura said. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"What are you saying?!" Hermione yelled. Sakura smirked.

"I know he's under some sort of spell, Sasuke isn't that kind of guy, to fall for _you_ so easily, hell, I should know, it took me years." Sakura said.

"Even if you tell Sasuke he's under a spell, he won't believe you one bit." Hermione told Sakura.

"I know that, but don't worry, your little charade won't last long." Sakura said, "Well, night." Hermione left Sakura's room in anger that she had been found out.

Hermione was walking to the couch, where Sasuke was sitting and waiting for her. She was going to try to get Sasuke get rid of Sakura for her.

"Sasuke!" Hermione cried out. He turned around to her.

"What?" He asked. Hermione ran to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"I-It was Sakura, she came into my room . . . and she threatened me, because of us, our relationship!" Hermoine cried out in between her fake tears. Sasuke's eyes went wide with anger. He got up and walked over to Sakura's room. When he was gone Hermone smirked to herself.

She had just turned Sasuke against Sakura.

Sasuke entered Sakura's room loudly and saw that she was sleeping. He grabbed her by the neck and held her to the air.

"S-Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.

"What I should have done so long ago when I left you on that bench." He said. Sakura's eyes went wide. She grabbed his arms and tried to get out of his grip. She saw him grab his katana from behind him as he unsheathed it.

"Sasuke! STOP!" Sakura yelled as she pushed her legs against his stomach, she added a little bit of chakra to her feet so he would end up across the room. She jumped to the ground.

"Have you gone crazy, why are you attacking me for no reason!" Sakura yelled as she took out a kunai.

"You know why I'm attacking you." He retorted. He then charged at her again but she dodged him with ease.

"I seriously don't know!" she yelled while still dodging his attacks.

"You've been threatening Hermione, that's what!" He yelled. He kicked her and she flew out of the window, breaking the glass. She scraped her arm on one of the broken window piece, _making_ her flinch from the sharp pain, but her arm healed itself automatically. One of the many usefull jutsu's she learned while training with her master (not Tsunade) She fell onto the hard ground as Sasuke jumped from the window.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. She said as her palms glowed a deep bright red color.

_"That chakra?!" _Sasuke thought, "_It's like before!" _He dodged her attacks making sure not to get hit by her hands. But what shocked him the most was that the chakra spreaded through her whole body, making her covered by it. She was glowing red, it amazed Sasuke. He couldn't even aim a blow at her now, even when he threw a shuriken or kunai at her, it deflected the attack and aimed it to him instead. Sakura attacked Sasuke on the arm which made his arm numb and paralyze.

"Shit." Sasuke mumbled. He had his katana on his other hand, and decided he had to activate his sharingan.

Sakura noticed his eyes just turned into that crimson red color . . . Sharingan.

"You can't beat me with just that, Sasuke." Sakura mocked. He narrowed his eyes. Hermione was watching from the broken window, she was glad she used the spell that would make the host do whatever she pleased.

"Kill her." Hermione told him. Sasuke got this and aimed the katana or Sakura's stomach or chest. Sakura and Sasuke's battle kept going on and on, and luckily, people hadn't heard them, since they were fighting on the lake. Both of them were low on chakra now. Sasuke finally knew it was time to use that last resort. He closed his eyes and then opened them again, this time his sharingan was different . . . it was some sort of shuriken shape . . . they Mangekyou, he made his way to Sakura and once he got her to look into his eyes, he sent her into that world. He gave her images from the night he left her on that bench and now, giving her the same pain all over again. Sakura cried out in agony, tears cascading down her face.

"NO, STOP IT, SASUKE, PLEASE!!" Sakura yelled in agony, she felt pain, sorrow, depression, and confusion. Her head was hurting like it hadn't before. Sasuke made the Mangekyou give her images from the worst times of her life, he didn't even know what some of these were.

Sakura then saw the image of her parents. The day they died, or . . . the day they tried to kill Sakura.

"NO! MOTHER! FATHER, STOP!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke too was seeing her horrible past.

"You're a monster, and monsters deseve to die!" her father said.

"We never wanted to have you!" Her mother said to her with a kunai in her hand, Sasuke's eyes went wide,

"_Her parents . . . tried to kill her?" _He thought. Then, all of a sudden, Sakura's parents ended up on the other side of the room, bleeding themselves to death, blood was everywhere, even on Sakura. Then, Sasuke noticed Sakura's eyes again . . . they were black.

"_She killed her parents." _Sasuke thought. Sakura fell to the ground, clutching onto her head sobbing from the horrible pain. Sasuke de-activated his sharingan and tried to make his way towards Sakura. He tried to touch her, but she smacked his hand.

"D-don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled in pain. Tears streaming out of her eyes and were neverending. Sasuke felt pain in his heart, he didn't know how much pain she went through all these years, and he had just experienced it in just seconds.

"Sakura . . . I'm sorry." He said. The spell on him being done by Hermione was finally gone.

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled at him, still clutching onto her head. Sasuke backed away from her, just a little bit. Then they heard Naruto's screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT NOISE!" He yelled. He then found Sakura sobbing on the ground clutching onto her head and Sasuke right in front of her. So, of course, he thought that Sasuke had done something to her . . . which he did.

"YOU MOTHER-FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto yelled trying to punch him. But Sasuke kept dodging his attacks, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"I didn't do anything!" Sasuke said. All of a sudden, Sakura got up. But, there was something about her that was different now.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. She didn't reply to his answer. Then, Sasuke and Naruto looked into her eyes. Black . . . they were black.

"Sakura-chan, what's up with your eyes?" Naruto asked. Then Sasuke grabbed him,

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Sasuke saw it in Sakura's eyes, the bloodlust . . .

"She's different now . . . be on your guard!" Sasuke told Naruto, Naruto didn't want to do anything to Sakura, but, he still went into a defensive stance.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to hurt you!" Naruto said holding up a kunai.

"But she might want to hurt you!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto out of Sakura's way, causing Sasuke to get hit by Sakura's chakra fueled blow.

"GAH!" Sasuke yelled as blood spurted out of his mouth.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. Sauske was coughing more blood and was clutching onto his stomach. Sakura was currently making her way towards him, with the look of anger, pain, and bloodlust in her eyes. She was even smiling at him, but not one of her comfortable smile, this was a different smile. All of a sudden, she fell towards the ground clutching onto her head. Then the screaming started.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Sakura yelled. All of a sudden, the lights went on in Hogwarts. "STOP THIS! IT HURRRRRRRRTSSSSS!" Sakura yelled again, she was crying in agony and she looked in so much pain. Then Dumbledoor came outside.

"What's all the commotion?!" He asked.

"I-It's Sakura-chan." Naruto said sadly. Dumbledoor looked at her, she looked like she was in so much pain. All of a sudden, her body went limp.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Someone take her to the informary." Dumbledoor ordered, Naruto carried her and ran off. Then Dumbledoor turned to Sasuke.

"What happened?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8: A Night With You

**A/N: here's chapter 6: R&R please!! **

**hope you like it **

Naruto took Sakura to the informary, who was currently being taken care of. Dumbledoor took Sasuke into his office.

"What happened?" Dumbledoor asked Sasuke.

"Sakura got out of control . . . and started to attack us, for some reason." Sasuke lied, but didn't show it.

"Are you sure . . . she did quite some damage outside." Dumbledoor said.

"Yes." Sasuke answered. "I must apologize for that." Dumbledoor nodded and Sasuke headed outside and made his way to the informary. Sakura was lying on the bed, with no scars whatsoever on her.

"Dumbledoor says she's in a comatose state right now . . . and he doesn't know when she'll wake up." Naruto sadly said, then he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what did you do to her?" Naruto asked sternly.

"I did nothing." Sasuke replied. Naruto stood up,

"You liar!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke held pain in his eyes.

"I don't remember anything that happened . . . before this." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto yelled,"All of _this_ happened because of _you_!"

"What did I do . . . Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto scoffed.

"Do you seriously expect me to answer that!" Naruto yelled at him, Sasuke remained silent.

"You hurt Sakura-chan . . . and this is what happens." Naruto said sadly looking down at Sakura. Sasuke head then started to throb, he clutched onto his head in pain, a flood of memories pooled into his head.

_Flashbacks:_

_"Do you have a partner for the ball yet, Sasuke?" Hermione asked him. He shook his head ,then he saw her mumble a couple of words . . . a spell. _

_"Do you want to go with me?" She asked, all of a sudden, he felt lightheaded, and remembered nothing, so he answered,_

_"Yeah, sure." He told her. _

_"Enough, Sakura, I won't tell you again, leave!" He said glaring at her._

_"Sasuke, what are you doing with a girl like her?" Sakura asked him._

_"Isn't that obvious?" Hermoine said draping herself over Sasuke, "We're together." _

_Sasuke was in the hallway, in front of the Ballroom, waiting for Naruto to arrive. When he did, Naruto gave him and Hermoine a cold look. All of a sudden, murmurs were heard._

_"She's so beautiful!"_

_"Look at her dress!" _

_It was Sakura. She did look amazing that night, beyond words._

_"Do you love me, Sasuke!" Hermione yelled at him, at first he couldn't answer. Then she yelled at him again._

_"Of course, I do." Sasuke said. She pulled him into a tight embrace, and then kissed him, the he saw a blur of pink at the door . . . Sakura. _

_End Flashbacks:_

The last memory was that of tonight, when Hermione told him what Sakura had done . . . but Sasuke remebered everything, all of it made sense now, Hermione put him under a spell.

He ran to the girl's rooms and headed for Hermione, he bursted through her door, she smiled when she saw him.

"So . . . how'd it go, Sasuke?" She asked. He decided to play along with it.

"Yeah . . . it was perfect." He said. Hermione smirked.

"Everything is perfect now . . . now that bitch is gone, we can be together all we want." She said. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Come over here." She said with her arms open. He went to her. She faced her face to his and expected a kiss, but she got something else. Sasuke held her in the air, choking her with his hands.

"You're a stupid girl, you know that." He told her coldly, "I would never fall for a stupid trick like that." Her eyes widened, and he pulled out his katana.

"I should kill you." He said, "You're just weak and pathetic." Then he put his katana back. "But you're not worth it." He pushed her hard on the ground and saw that she started crying, he smirked and exited the room, but stopped midway.

"If you ever try something like that again, I won't hesitate to kill you." Sasuke said, and then he left.

Sasuke entered the informary where Naruto was still watching over Sakura.

"Why did you come back?" Naruto asked him.

"I was under a spell." He said quickly. Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"That Hermione girl put me in some kind of . . . spell, to make me do all of those things, haven't you noticed it . . . why she's been staring at me all those times and asking me those stupid questions." Sasuke told Naruto.

"THAT BITCH! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP WITH HER!" Naruto yelled. All of a sudden, Sakura started to stirr in her sleep and muttered,

"D-don't . . . kill me." she whispered, Naruto and Sasuke stared at her.

"W-what did she just say?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged, he rememberd when he had used the Mangekyou Sharingan on her . . . and he regretted it, he never knew she had such an agonizing past, more than his own, no wonder she's like how she is now.

"Naruto . . . what happened to Sakura, after I left?" Sasuke asked, Naruto shrugged.

"A lot happened . . . Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

"What?" Sasuke asked persisitent.

"When you left . . . Sakura was always so quiet, she seemed so lifeless, even when she smiled I could tell it was fake." Naruto started, "And then . . . one day, I was heading to her house for a visit and I noticed that it was on fire and when me and the Anbu got there, it was too late, her parents were dead, she was alive and covered in their blood." Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"What else?" He asked, Naruto shook his head.

"The Anbu had to interrogate her, Ibiki was also involved, they all thought she killed her parents, but not a word escaped her mouth, after that, everyone started to ignore her even more, even her friends, me, Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-baachan were probably the only ones who still believed in her." Naruto finished.

"So . . . "Sasuke asked, still confused.

"She started to train more and was also Tsunade-baachan's apprentice for a while . . . but then I had to leave the Village, to train, you know . . . then, when she heard that I left, she left too, she was gone for five years, Sasuke." Naruto said sadly.

"But she came back . . . right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, she did . . . but the strange thing is, is that it felt like she didn't, like part of her was gone, she was a whole different person! And now, just when things started to get better and the same for us . . . you had to ruin it, like always!" Naruto said coldly.

"It's not my fault, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. All of a sudden, Sakura bolted up from her bed and looked over to Naruto and Sasuke, her glare now locked on Sasuke.

"Naruto . . . get out . . . for now." Sakura told her blonde team-mate. He looked at Sasuke, then back to Sakura and nodded. Naruto closed the door on his way out.

"Sakura-"Sasuke started. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and agony.

"Sasuke . . . how could you do that?" She asked him with pain in her voice.

"What?" Sasuke asked her. She shook her head.

"The Mangekyou . . . why?" She asked him.

"I-I don't know. "He said.

"Do you have any idea . . . of how painful it is to re-experience your parents trying to kill you, over and over again?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head. She glared at him.

"All of it . . . you made me experience it again, in just . . . a matter of seconds!" She cried out, "And then, see them die at your hands, do you know how it is to be bathed and soaked in their very own blood?!" Then, he felt a pressure on his face, and he ended up across the room, with a dent in the wall.

"I hate you." She whispered, Sasuke waited for the tears, but none came.

"S-Sakura . . . I didn't know what was going on! That girl put me under some sort of . . . spell or something." Sasuke said to her.

"And you would fall for a trick like that?" Sakura asked him, "And you would believe her for anything she says rather than _me, _your teammate, Sasuke?" He stood there, silent.

"How do you expect me to think of you as a teammate now, Sasuke, when you've already hurt me so many times?" she asked him.

"I-I don't know, Sakura!" Sasuke said, there was pain in his voice, and Sakura knew it. "I-I'm sorry . . . Sakura . . . I should have known better!" She looked up at him.

"Sakura . . . I really, truly do love you." Sasuke apologized and confessed. Sakura turned her head to face Sasuke, then felt lips crash into hers. His lips moved slowly against hers, and she tried to pull him off.

"S-Sasuke stop!" Sakura urged him, "This is . . . wrong."

**(-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-Lemon-)**

"No, it's the complete opposite." He smirked. He pinned her against the bed, crushing his lips onto hers again, then he ran a hand through Sakura's creamy pale legs. This caused her to moan, which was Sasuke's intention, his tongue met hers.

_"She taste like cherries and vanilla." _He thought, while she sucked on his tongue. The kiss only went by for a couple of minutes, but to Sakura, it felt like hours. Sasuke pulled away from her lips, which were now a bit red and pouty, he moved to the nape of her neck, leaving hickies here and there. Sakura, unconsciously put her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer to her chest. He smirked against her skin.

"Stop teasing me . . . Sasuke-kun." She panted, face flushed.

"Are you in a hurry . . . Sa-Ku-Ra?" He teased, she pouted, which made her look even more good to eat. Sasuke pulled off his shirt and moved his hands under Sakura's, causing her to moan here and there. Then, Sakura did something in complete suprise to Sasuke. She flipped their positions, now he was on the bottom and her hips were straddling his.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked while she ran her hands through his muscled chest, planting kisses everywhere.

"Mmm? Sasuke?" She asked in between the chaste kisses. She traced a circle around his belly button, which made him moan just a tiny bit. Sakura took off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in a black lacy bra and panties, much to Sasuke's pleasure. He reached out for her and kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth, exploring her sweet cavern. Both of them, sucking on each other's tongues, panting for breath and breathing hot air into each other's mouthes. Sasuke removed his pants, leaving him in boxers only, Sakura could feel his hard member against her legs, she smirked, was he really that aroused now?

"Excited yet, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said teasingly, playing with his silky raven locks. Sasuke was now aggravated by her constant teasing, he wanted to take her. Now. He harshly kissed her and ripped off her panties and thrusted into her, which caused her to shriek.

"Ahh!" She yelled. She wasn't a virgin, she was just taken by suprise. Sasuke continued to keep thrusting into her, both of their faces, contorted from the pleasure.

"God, Sakura. You're so fucking tight." He said. Sakura loved it when he pulled out and then plunged into her again, but only deeper. Just a couple more hard thrusts, and they would both be done. A couple minutes later, Sakura let out an ear piercing scream of pleasure. She moaned and screamed his name.

"SASUKE!" She yelled, it felt so amazing, it was bliss to her. It was a good thing Sasuke made the room sound proof, or else the whole school would have heard her.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke moaned when his seed shot into her, Sakura yelled his name againa nd then dropped on top of Sasuke, both of them exausted and covered in sweat. Sakura was now asleep, and Sasuke watched her. Her hair was plastered against her body, from the sweat, and her body was glistening and warm. Sasuke took in this form, wanting to make it last, but he too, fell into a deep sleep.

**(End of Lemon-End of Lemon-End of Lemon!) yay . . . this was my first one .**

Naruto was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, making his way to Sakura's room, wondering if Sasuke was still there. All of a sudden, at the door of Sakura's room, he smelt something weird.

"It smells like sweat?" He said to himself, "And other stuff too?" He entered the room and saw Sasuke and Sakura, naked in the bed sleeping.

"OH MY HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD!" Naruto shouted, which caused Sasuke and Sakura to wake up. Sakura covered herself with the bed-sheets, while Sasuke on the other hand was seething with anger.

"You fucking dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled.

"What does it look like?!" Sasuke yelled through his teeth.

"Ermmm." Naruto said squirming . . . the he ran off.

"That fucking idiot." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Sakura patted the bed,

"Sasuke, come back and go to sleep." Sakura said. Sasuke grimaced but went back to bed.

"_That ass is gonna get it tomorrow!"_ Sakura thought about Naruto.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Authors Note!!!**

**hi there everyone! Well, i know it's been such a long time, but, now it's winter break and I just finished finals! This story isn't one of my best, in fact, it's my first one, and it's crappy and i don't like it anymore. So, i'm just going to say that i'm deleting this story, and making a new Naruto and Harry Potter story, okay??**

**So, yeah, sorry! I just really want to make it better!! And i'll try to update more this break, but i have a lot of stuff planned!**

**-StrawberryPockyx3-**


	10. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I know this isn't an update like you all were expecting, it's actually the opposite. As you can see, I haven't updated in _quite a while. _That's not going to change anytime soon because truthfully, I've fallen out of love with these stories as well as anime/manga in general.

I've actually given up on these stories a long time ago.

A big reason for this was because kpop. Yes, I'm not lying, kpop. I've actually been into it since I was in the 7th grade, although all I did was listen to the music.

It wasn't until my sophomore year of high school that I really got into it and started watching more videos and getting into more groups. Kpop had an impact on my life that anime/manga did not. Unlike anime/manga, kpop was not a fleeting thing for me and it has helped me through so many rough moments and situations that I had going on in my life. Don't get me wrong; I haven't abandoned anime/manga, not at all. I'm just not as passionate about it as I was when I was younger. I still keep up with the manga (though not the anime) and I've also started watching Shingeki no Kyojin and reading it as well.

What also brought me to drop these stories was the fact that I matured as a writer. I actually went back to read these stories and I was honestly disgusted with them. The writing is horrendous and just full of clichés and horrible grammar. I'm not saying that my writing is perfect right now because it's not! It's just my writing style has definitely changed, for the better I hope.

The reason for this change was probably because I took IB, or Honors English, in high school, which definitely opened up my horizons within the world of Literature. I can't bring myself to write new chapters for my stories, mostly because the passion that I had for them is no longer there.

I hope you all can understand and I am so sorry that it has come to this. I am so incredibly grateful for those of you who still favorite and subscribe to my stories, even when they haven't been updated in a while. Also to those who have been with these stories since the beginning, if you're reading this, thank you _so much. _I am sorry if I have disappointed any of you but I hope you can understand.

Once again, thank you so much for reading this and for reading my stories. Writing these stories was just a stepping-stone for me to improve my writing and I will never forget them or you guys!

Thank you!


End file.
